La fracturation du mur
by Manoncristy
Summary: Grunlek semble être comme un père pour les trois aventuriers, seulement que fait-il quant ils ne sont pas là? Grunlek ne montre jamais ses failles... pour ses compagnons... mais peut-être qu'un autre ami pourrait révéler des choses sur notre nain préféré?
1. Chapter 1

La fracturation du mur

Grunlek von Krayn, un nain au bras mécanique, voyage couramment avec ses amis Théo de Silverberg inquisiteur de l'église de la Lumière, Shinddah Korry archer et élémentaire d'eau et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon pyromancien de nature démoniaque, dans tout le Cratère pour aider des gens, voyager et, accessoirement... sauver le Cratère de la Mort, d'un Titan et même d'un diable de Lumière. Malgré tout cela, nos chers amis aventuriers se séparent quelques fois pour vaquer à des occupassions plus personnelles ou pour réembrasser la solitude, qui peut être très bénéfique dans le cas d'un groupe aussi contradictoire.

Grunlek, lui, reçut une lettre d'un « ami » de longue date lui proposant de se revoir. Le nain prit la route aussitôt, impatient de raconter toutes leurs périphéries à son vieil ami. Celui-ci habitait dans une petite cabane dans une forêt près des Montagnes d'argent. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui du fait du grand nombre de nain, et étant, simplement un membre de la famille royale fuyard, Grunlek porta un manteau vert en s'encapuchonnant minutieusement la tête couvrant ainsi le haut de son visage.

Grunlek mit une bonne semaine avant d'arriver à destination. Il trépignait d'impatience, cela fessait quoi ? Cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas revu son grand ami Ugryn, probablement une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux dans tout le Cratère. Pourtant de nombreux événements l'avaient empêché de décompresser.

Face à cette petite cabane, le nain ressentit un sentiment de mélancolie assez étrange, ainsi que de la douleur et de l'exaltation en même temps, il lâcha un rire incontrôlé.

-Hahaha ! J'espère que tu es encore en vie mon vieux !

-Je ne suis pas sénile, n'exagère pas, et entre nous, tu as l'air plus mal en point que moi.

La voix venait de derrière le nain, qui se retourna, reconnaissant la voix et le premier degré de son ami.

-Ugryn ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

-Moi aussi mon cher Grunlek !

-Chère, c'est vrai que j'ai une prime sur ma tête !

Se moquant de son ami, le nain l'enlaça virilement.

Ugryn portait une chemise blanche, serré avec une ceinture noire ornée d'une gemme grise, ainsi qu'un pantalon beige et des bottes noires en cuir. Sur son torse, s'étendait un collier en argent nain, arborant une sublime gemme bleu céleste. L'homme avait une grande carrure, était plutôt mince, et malgré son statut de mage, il paraissait très musclé. Ugryn était un vieil homme qui avait l'air pourtant très jeune avec, très peu de rides, un air accueillant, une expression sereine et un tend lumineux. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient tous deux de couleurs différentes l'un vermeil et l'autre améthyste, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la médiocrité des couleurs qu'il revêtit. Ses cheveux eux, étaient noirs et suffisamment longs pour tomber sur ses épaules. Et pour finir il arborait un menton imberbe, qui montrait encore une fois une jeunesse physique troublante.

-Haha. Grunlek tu n'as pas changé !

-Tu trouves ! J'ai des tonnes de choses à te raconter ! Notamment des problèmes de bras.

-J'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs, donc j'en déduis que ce n'est pas une légère rouille... Chaque chose en son temps, tu as l'air d'avoir fait un long voyage, il faut d'abord que tu te reposes.

-Tu as certainement raison.

Les deux amis rentrèrent dans cette battisse. À l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur la cabane était petite. Dans cette seule pièce on y trouvait des meubles communs tables, chaises, lit, établi de cuisine, étagères, tapi. Juste une simple pièce à vivre, ce qui peut paraître curieux, alors qu'un mage ingénieur vit à l'intérieur.

-Ta technique pour te faire passer pour un simple habitant, marche toujours autant, même moi te connaissant, ça me bluffe à chaque fois !

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire ! À l'époque, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal pour faire quelques choses de simple…

-Haha ! Je me souviens, tu ne comprenais pas l'utilité de mettre un lit, et tu ne pouvais pas mettre autre chose que tes outils étranges sur la table, que tu la trouvais soi-disant trop complexe, alors que c'était juste une table en bois.

-La simplicité me perturbe Grunlek, tu le sais bien. Bon ! Descendons. Je te rassure, je n'ai pas touché à ta chambre, je sais à quel point tu aimes la garder tel quel.

Ugryn retira le tapi du sol, découvrant ainsi une porte surplombée d'une curieuse serrure. Dans sa poche, le mage prit une clé sertie d'une gemme brune avant de l'insérer dans la mystérieuse fente. Alors, la porte s'ouvrit, montrant une échelle descendant très profondément dans le sol.

-Après toi Grunlek.

Le nain descendit, suivi de son ami ingénieur, tout en descendant dans ces profondeurs secrètes. Pendant la descente, on pouvait apercevoir de nombreux renfoncements qui menaient à des pièces utiles ou non, certaines ne menaient à rien, probablement pour piéger les plus déterminés.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de profondeur, nos deux amis entrèrent dans une chambre, préalablement fermé avec une clé en émeraude.

Celle-ci était étrangement simple un lit, une étagère, un bureau, la seule chose qui semblait être plus originale était une bibliothèque dans un bois sculpté, les ouvrages qu'elle contenait étaient variés de toutes couleurs, de toutes tailles, de la couverture neutre à la reliure argentée, pourtant, tous ou presque avaient l'air d'être des romans.

-Haaaaa ! Je me sens tellement bien. Le seul endroit que je peux surnommer sans peur, mon chez moi, c'est bien ici.

-C'est vrai qu'il s'en ait passé des choses ici.

Le nain repensant à ses souvenirs, arborait un grand sourire.

-Grunlek encore dans tes romans ! Je ne te comprends pas, ce n'est que de la fiction alors que mes livres sont sûrs des faits avérés !

-Mmmmh.

-Grunlek tu m'écoutes ?

-Mmmmh

-J'ai enfin réussi à synthétiser la formule pour créer un bras métallique pour toi.

-Hein ? Sérieusement ?! Il faut que tu me le fabrique maintenant !

-Chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord il faut…

-Ça m'est égal, je le veux tout de suite ! Je vais enfin avoir deux bras ! Toutes les choses que je pourrais...

-Grunlek ! Calme toi ! Ce n'est pas aussi simple, la vie n'a rien à voir avec les romans.

-Oui… excuse-moi. C'est juste que… je suis impatient.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends. Mais sache qu'avoir un bras crée à partir de métal et de gemme magique va te coûter beaucoup de sacrifice.

-De quel genre ?

-Beaucoup de souffrances physiques et mentales surtout quand je vais te le mettre. Si tu survies... ton bras pourrais faire des choses déconcertantes, tu pourrais en perdre le contrôle et te mettre en danger ainsi que les gens à proximité.

-Je ne pensais pas que le prix serait si gros…

-Prends ton temps Grunlek, tu as le choix. Tu sais, moi à la base je cherchais juste une alternative à la fragilité du corps humain, alors que tu décides ou non de prendre ce bras, je pourrais toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le tester.

-Nan il est trop tard pour reculer. Peu importe les conséquences j'ai BESOIN de ce bras.

-Tu as toujours été pressé mon cher Grunlek… comme si tu fuyais quelques choses.

-…

Grunlek revint à lui, dans le présent, respirant à plein poumon un air vivifiant, ce qui peut paraître étonnant alors qu'ils sont sous terre.

-Bon reposes-toi et si tu veux j'ai quelques légumes et un peu de viande dans la cuisine, je sais que tu es un excellent cuisinier donc je te laisse t'en occuper. Et fait attention aux…

-Aux pièges. Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu ici pendant près de cinq ans Ugryn. Je pense connaître suffisamment l'endroit.

Ugryn acquiesça et sortit de la chambre du pugiliste. Grunlek, enfin seul, observa chaque recoin de sa chambre comme s'il la redécouvrait. Revenant, par la même occasion, des souvenirs et des anecdotes.

Une fois son observation terminée, le nain se rendit à la cuisine, tout en évitant préalablement les nombreux pièges dans ladite pièce des haches qui sorte du plafond, des pics en métal, des filets dissimulés qui se refermait au contact, des flèches empoisonnées et tout cela reliés au contact de certaines plaques au sol.

Après moult péripéties, le cuisinier put enfin préparer un plat des plus appréciables : du ragoût de lapin. Ce dernier fut mangé de moitié et assez rapidement, le nain était éreinté mais prit quand même la peine de laisser un petit mot à son compagnon « Bonne nuit Ugryn et à demain. PS : Je t'ai laissé du ragoût si tu le souhaites. ».

Grunlek revint à sa chambre, et cette fois si, plus question d'observer, il s'effara sur son lit douillet tombant ainsi dans les bras de Morphée. Lors de cette nuit, le nain rêvait, non… cauchemardait.

-AAAAAH ! Ugryn arrête je t'en supplie ! Pitié !

-Haha ne t'inquiètes pas Grunlek… je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Personne n'a survécu aussi longtemps, j'espère que c'est toi qui vas être ma première réussite.

-J'ai… mal. Ugryn… continue… il le faut… AAAAAAH… CONNARD ARRÊTES-TOI !

-Il me reste quelques anesthésiants, je vais te les donner, tu auras toujours mal mais ça sera quand même moins douloureux.

-AAAaaaaah Ugryn… merci. Tu sais… tu es complètement atteint… mais je t'aime quand même.

-…

Ce cauchemar s'estompa et en fit place à un autre.

-Vivre… en étant constamment jugé… dans un monde de corruption… de haine et d'intolérance… c'est trop dur.

-Grunlek ! Ne fait pas l'idiot ! Tu as tellement de choses à découvrir sur ce monde! Tu ne peux pas abandonner !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je t'ai promis de te fabriquer un bras fonctionnel. Ce sera un fardeau en moins.

-Non, j'en ai assez de tout ça… j'ai été promu à une destinée qui ne me correspond pas… le Cratère entier souffre…JE souffre.

-Grunlek… tu feras souffrir de gens si tu sautes…

-Qui ça ? Mon père qui s'est toujours permis de choisir mon avenir ? Ma mère morte ? Mes amis qui doivent me haïr d'être parti ?

-Cette chef des gardes, Mama Casse-Roc, par exemple ?

-Elle comprendra…

-Non tu te trompes…et tu sais à qui d'autre tu vas manquer ? MOI ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, tu vas me rendre triste !

-Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un cobaye pour toi…

-Grunlek… je vis ici tout seul… Je ne peux montrer à personne mes activités… sans qu'ils me prennent pour un fou et ils ont raison je le suis. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai perdu… alors je t'en supplie Grunlek. Vis !

-Ugryn…

-Tu es probablement la seule personne qui peut me faire ressentir des sentiments positifs… Le simple fait que tu sois en vie, me permet d'être heureux !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'apprécies… je ne suis qu'un lâche.

-Non Grunlek tu te trompes ! Au contraire ! Tu es une des personnes les plus courageuses du Cratère, qui aurait eu assez de courage pour refuser une destinée aussi importante? Qui serait partis pour ensuite subir le jugement éternel des siens ? Qui se battrait autant pour vouloir l'égalité entre les peuples ? C'est toi Grunlek ! Tu es courageux !

-Ugryn… j'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur de souffrir.

-Tu sais, le courage ce n'est pas avoir peur de rien, c'est d'avancer dans ce monde malgré la peur que l'on ressent.

Avant de faire ses adieux à Morphé, Grunlek recula du bord du précipice et enlaça son bienfaiteur en pleurant.

-OH GRUNLEK !

-Mmmmmmh laisse-moi… j'aime bien ton câlin.

-Oh… tu… encore…

Le mage regarda son compagnon serrer le vide dans ses bras, avec un sourire débile, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vais finir par croire que c'est un rêve post-traumatique, enfin… c'est pas vraiment un rêve.

Le nain ouvrit doucement ses yeux humides, prit quelques secondes pour détacher l'imaginaire de la réalité et répondit :

-Ce sont des souvenirs. Mais c'est vraiment étrange… je ne les fais en rêve qu'ici.

-En même temps, ils se sont tous passés ici.

-… Bon ! Passons. Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

-… Une journée.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu avais l'air vraiment endormis donc je voulais pas te réveiller… et puis tu parles dans ton sommeil…

-Ce n'est pas très grave, vu que tu es le seul à m'entendre.

-Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de tous tes rêves alors.

-… Pourquoi ?

-Nan pour rien. Allez va manger un coup, on s'occupera de ton bras ensuite.

-Ugryn attend ! J'ai rêvé de quoi d'autres ?!

Ugryn referma la porte, laissant Grunlek dans des suppositions pas très rassurantes. En sortant de son lit, le nain s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Puis cherchant autour de lui ses habits, il les trouva propres, sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Ugryn…

Rougissant et se rhabillant, le nain était persuadé que son ami l'avait déshabillé pour le mettre à l'aise et laver ses vêtements. Ugryn ne semblait pas trop comprendre l'utilité de l'intimité ou de la pudeur. Alors que jusqu'à présent, Grunlek pensait sincèrement connaître tout de son compagnon, mais Ugryn était une personne vraiment paradoxale.

Le rêveur, avant de passer à l'atelier d'Ugryn, fit un crochet à la cuisine pour prendre un petit quelques choses à grignoter. Il prit une jolie pomme rouge, ayant une pensée pour son ami demi-élémentaire. Qui d'ailleurs était parti, en promettant qu'il ne ferait pas l'amour et d'enfant par la même occasion. Évidemment, aucun des membres du groupe, ne l'avait cru.

Grunlek prit de nouveau l'échelle et descendit encore plus bas, au niveau le plus bas d'ailleurs. Il était face à une porte des plus extravagantes, serti de toutes sortes de gemmes les plus étranges les unes que les autres, le pugiliste frappa quatre coups et pour finir donna un violent coup de poing à la porte, qui s'ouvrit mécaniquement.

L'endroit était fabuleux, fanatique, sublime, surréaliste. Tout était creusé à même la roche. Les murs et le sol incrustés de gemme. De multiples objets, dans un désordre monstrueux. Il y avait des armes comme des haches, des épées, des arcs, certains paraissaient être des prototypes, d'autres étaient plus aboutis. Des outils inconnus ou visiblement trop avancés. Tous possédaient au moins, une gemme magique. Cet atelier était tellement coloré que personne ne pourrait énumérer tous les différents dérivés de couleur de cet endroit. Le bras de Grunlek eux un frisson magique. Lui, paraissait… anxieux, oppressé.

Comme le nain n'arrivait pas, l'ingénieur commença à s'inquiéter, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de son atelier.

-Grunlek ?!

L'homme vit avec stupeur, son ami au sol en train de faire une crise… de quoi ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Son bras était détendu, et s'élargissait, le nain était en train d'hyperventiler. Il accourra vers son compagnon et tenta de le calmer en le serrant dans ses bras, tout en lui parlant.

-Grunlek ! Je suis là… Tout va bien.

Après quelques petites minutes, l'hyperventilation du nain semblait se calmer, ce qui rassurait grandement son ami.

-Hey… ça va… mieux ?

-Oui mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-À toi de me le dire, tu t'es mis à hyperventiler, tu es stressé en ce moment ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Bon. Viens t'asseoir, et on va voir ce que tu as.

-D'accord…

Les deux amis se posèrent sur des chaises. Grunlek respira doucement pour se calmer pendant que le créateur du bras l'examina. Ugryn disloqua le bras du nain manuellement, puis observa des possibles changements dans la mécanique. Ensuite, l'ingénieur se munit d'une pince et entreprit d'extraire quelque chose de l'invention mécanique.

Grunlek le regardait faire, ne paraissant pas préoccuper par l'énorme pince de l'ingénieur, mais plutôt ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur… une gemme de pouvoir ambré.

Il commença par y aller doucement. Puis après une dizaine de minutes, voyant que cela n'aboutissait à rien, il utilisa beaucoup plus de force.

-Heuuu Ugryn il y a un souci ?

-Exactement, mon vieux tu as des morceaux d'os humain dans ton bras, et d'étranges chaînes aussi.

-Ah… ça…

-Attends. Tu sais pourquoi c'est là ?

-Va falloir que je t'explique tout ce qui s'est passé ses cinq dernières années. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a des tonnes de chose à raconter.

Grunlek lui expliqua toutes les grandes aventures qu'il avait faites avec ses trois autres compagnons. De la « simple » quête de ramener une couronne à un musée, au gigantesque combat contre lui-même lors de sa connexion avec le Codex.

-Qu'est-ce que ça ta fait ?

-De quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en fusionnant avec cet artefact interdit ?

-Comment t'expliquer… c'est comme si… je pouvais rendre les gens égaux, d'une pression sur un bouton. Comme si j'étais important pour l'avenir du Cratère.

-Tu ressens encore cette sensation de temps en temps ?

-NON ! BIEN SÛR QUE NON !

-Tu mens vraiment mal Grunlek.

-…

-Tu réalises qu'en deux ans, tu t'es plus rapproché de ta nature qu'en vingt ans.

-J'ai combattu pour mon ami, qui avait laissé son père prendre le contrôle, j'ai alors combattu pour un Diable peu importent les innocents tués dans la bataille… puis j'ai combattu mes amis pour ce même Diable et pour cette élémentaire de Lumière… et enfin j'ai combattu pour moi. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été très exemplaire.

-Tu en as parlé avec tes amis ?

-Je leur ai simplement expliqué, ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'ai touché le Codex.

-Non Grunlek, est-ce que tu leur as parlé de ce que tu ressentais tout simplement ?

-Je… Ils ont suffisamment souffert entre la mort de Théo, sa renaissance, la trahison des églises, de Victor, de la Mort et le faite que j'avais complètement échoué la mission pour nous sauver du Titan, j'avais pas vraiment envie de leur plomber le moral avec mes petits soucis sentimentaux.

-Tu ne changeras jamais… tu fais tout pour les autres au détriment de toi-même. Ça te tuera un jour.

-Bon… j'ai réussi à enlever cette chaîne mais je ne te garantis pas qu'il n'en reste plus, quant aux os, ils se détruiront d'eux-mêmes… je crois.

-Merci quand même Ugryn.

-Tu sais, on est destiné à souffrir toute notre vie… alors profitons des rares bons moments que la vie nous offre.

-… J'ai peur de moi-même. Voilà ce que je ressens. Je pense l'opposé de ce que je ressens.

-Mais ça me semble logique, non.

-Non c'est plus… comment dire… insistant… insidieux dans mon esprit… voir même au plus profond de mon âme.

-… Le Codex est vraiment un artefact surpuissant.

-Pour l'avoir eux entre mes mains… il est bien au-delà de toutes les puissances de ce monde. Le plus faible des humains pourrait rendre le monde meilleur d'un claquement de doigt…

-C'est une magie interdite Grunlek, on ne peut pas se le permettre.

-Je ne sais même pas s'il a disparu avec le Titan… il est peut-être toujours là.

-… Je suis désolé de te le dire Grunlek mais cette magie va te coller à la peau longtemps.

-Je pourrais peut-être…

-Oh Grunlek !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je réfléchis.

-À voix haute. Tu m'inquiètes énormément Grunlek. Hier après midi je pensais que tu n'avais pas changé. Mais maintenant je n'en suis plus du tout sûr.

-Les gens évoluent… que ce soit en bien… ou en mal.

Son regard… lui était étranger, car rempli de détermination… et de haine… L'espace d'un instant... il ne semblait plus vraiment être le Grunlek qu'il a connu.

-C'est vrai… Mais tu sais, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, après tout tu es chez toi !

Le mage-ingénieur voulait veiller sur son ami aussi longtemps que possible, il passa alors d'une expression pensive et concentrée à une expression sympathique et détendue. Quels que soient les événements que son ami avait subis, il se devait de le soutenir un maximum, même si lui-même commençait à avoir peur des conséquences d'un tel pouvoir, entre les mains d'un utopiste comme Grunlek. En plus de cela, la nuit dernière, Ugryn avait entendu Grunlek, se parler à lui-même, dans son sommeil, ce qui l'avait énormément perturbé, il se remémora ces paroles :

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais réfléchit ! On pourrait effacer les inégalités et les discriminations du Cratère !

-Mais… pas de cette manière !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-C'est complètement immoral !

-Pourtant c'est le seul moyen.

-C'est faux !

-Très bien alors donne-moi une autre façon de détruire ses inégalités et cette discrimination constante ? Tu sais bien qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour se foutre de la gueule d'un autre ! Il y aura toujours des personne qu'y voudront les pleins pouvoirs, sauf si…

-Sauf si une personne ayant une puissance tellement gigantesque, qu'elle tuerait d'un claquement de doigt, s'impose. De cette manière quiconque use de discrimination, d'oppression, ou de quelconque forme de supériorité, à de rares exceptions indispensables, se fera tuer, montrant l'exemple aux autres…

-Exactement.

-Non ! Il y a toujours une autre solution ! Toujours !

-Tu te mens à toi-même et tu le sais.

-...Ferme-la !

-Grunlek… tu sais que j'ai raison… plus personne ne sera triste… plus personne ne sera jugé… tous les peuples seront sur un pied d'égalité.

-… Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi la vie est-elle si dure ?!

-Grunlek… tu pourrais être heureux en ayant ce rôle…

-NON ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais être heureux en tuant des gens !

-Tu le fais tout le temps.

-OUI ! Mais je ne suis pas heureux pour autant.

-Pour une fois… tu pourrais être… ce libérateur… ce sauveur… tu peux surpasser les Dieux de ce monde Grunlek !

-Je ferais enfin quelque chose de bien…

-Oui… et cela effacerait toutes tes erreurs passées.

-… Vraiment ?

-Mais oui. Libère le Cratère de Mal qui l'occis. Tu as juste à retrouver le Codex et l'utiliser.

-Je… vais y réfléchir.

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

Ugryn revint à lui, voyant son ami occuper à refermer son bras, il lui dit :

-Grunlek tu as prévu quelques choses, pour ses prochains jours ?

-… Il y a quelque temps, je pensais rester deux semaines… mais au final je vais probablement partir dans les prochains jours.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis si vite ?

-Une louve… je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle.

-Eden c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce qu'un animal, peut te donner envie de me fausser compagnie ?

-Tu es jaloux, haha.

-… NON !

-Tu mens aussi mal que moi Ugryn.

-Tu sais… On est très proche avec Eden.

-…

-Si j'avais cru te voir jaloux un jour, haha.

-Si tu pars dans les prochains jours… faisons en sorte que ces derniers jours soient inoubliables.

-Promis !

Les deux amis passèrent leurs journées à parler, de leur rencontre, de nouvelle chose apprise au cours d'aventure ou simplement dans un atelier. Ils firent beaucoup de choses… que je tairais ici, pour ne pas créer d'« émeute »… mais qui sait… d'ici ces prochains jours, des écrits verront peut-être le jour.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Grunyn ou Ugrylek tel est la question.

Le lendemain de l'incident lié au pouvoir du Codex encore présent dans le mental du nain, les deux amis Grunlek et Ugryn s'échangèrent beaucoup de choses, notamment du savoir accumulé en tant qu'aventurier ainsi qu'en tant que mage ingénieur, mais aussi certaines histoires ou rencontres étonnantes mais cela n'est qu'une partie de leur temps passé ensemble…

-Et là il lui a dit « comment tu veux mourir ? » Et puis elle morte.

-Vraiment ? Cet inquisiteur est un étrange personnage, je veux bien arrêter les souffrances de quelqu'un, mais il faudrait peut-être un peu plus de tact.

-Du tact ! Toi ! C'est la taverne qui n'a jamais eu de baston !

-… C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai su que très récemment, ce que voulait dire la notion de tact.

-Ouais tu en profites pour te sentir un peu plus gentil.

-J'admets, que ce que tu dis n'est pas dénué de sens. Mais j'ai toujours du mal pour les relations sociales…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu sera le plus sociable des mages !

-Haha, ce n'est pas difficile !

-Bah des humains alors.

-Grunlek tu es trop… gentil.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies, non ?

-C'est vrai. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, il y a environ deux semaines, j'avais hébergé une jeune demoiselle vraiment étrange.

-Haha, vous avez du bien vous entendre alors.

-Pas exactement, elle rougissait énormément, je me suis demandé si elle n'avait pas de fièvre, mais elle m'a rassuré en disant que c'était habituelle. Mais elle paraissait stresser.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas compris ?

-Non, je devrais ?

-Tu as tout oublié… c'est vrai. Euuuhhh non excuse-moi ! Je n'ai rien dit !

-… Ce n'est pas grave Grunlek.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je t'assure que ça va.

-D'accord. Alors cette femme rougissait parce qu'elle t'avait sûrement trouvé classe… alors elle a dû avoir un coup de foudre.

-Un coup de foudre ?

-Comment t'expliquer… Tu vois quand on est ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

-Je me sens vraiment heureux… et libre.

-Eh bien tu multiplies ce sentiment par cent, c'est ça un coup de foudre, ou plus simplement elle t'aime, mais plus que de l'amour d'une amitié. C'est l'amour pur et dur… dans tous les sens du terme.

-Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Je pourrais pas te le dire… c'est un des sentiments les plus puissants de l'Humanité.

-Je veux dire... je me sens excellemment bien en ta présence… je ne peux pas aimer plus.

Grunlek ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il cacha son visage à l'aide d'une serviette mouillée, pour cacher son désarroi.

-Grunlek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-RIEN ! J'AI CHAUD C'EST TOUT !

-Tu me mens.

-Ugryn soit sympa, tu peux aller me chercher un verre d'eau !

-Bon… Si tu insistes.

L'ingénieur parti pour accéder à la requête du nain, pendant ce temps, le nain tenta de calmer son ardeur. Il pensa en son for intérieur :

-Bordel, Grunlek, tu te calmes okay ! Ugryn à quelques soucis avec les relations sociales, il ne doit pas tout comprendre…

-Mais il semblait comprendre. En plus, par le passé, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait déjà eu ce genre de relation.

-Ouais c'était une très belle femme… il avait une penture d'elle et lui, c'est la seule chose qu'il lui permet de se souvenir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de sa vie d'avant.

-… Faudrait que j'approfondisse le sujet.

Au même moment, Ugryn arriva avec un verre d'eau, puis arrivé au niveau du nain, lui tendit le verre. Le bras de Grunlek tremblait légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de l'ingénieur :

-C'est revenu ?

-Oh… Non ce n'est pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

-C'est pas important.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment quand tu me mens comme ça.

-Tout le monde à ses petits secrets hein.

-C'est vrai… J'en suis la preuve vivante.

-Au fait ! J'ai un bon exemple de ce qu'est l'Amour, que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer tout à l'heure.

-Continue.

-Tu vois la peinture d'une femme et toi.

-Iris… elle s'appelait Iris.

-Et bien Iris et toi étiez amoureux car vous vous embrassiez sur cette penture.

-Le fait de mélanger de la salive est un signe d'amour ?

-En quelque sorte…

-Je vois.

-…

-…

-Et quels sont les autres faits ?

-… Comme je te l'ai dit les gens peuvent rougir en présence de la personne qu'il aime… Mais ils ont aussi des tremblements, un assez au niveau de stresse et des papillons dans le ventre quand ils pensent ou sont avec cette personne. Après, tout le monde et différent, donc tu peux très bien être amoureux en ayant seulement un de ses faits, ou en en ayant des complètements différents.

-Des papillons dans le ventre ?

-Plus simplement, tu te sens excellemment bien en …

Le nain ne put finir sa phrase, car il s'était rendu compte que c'était exactement ce que son ami avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

-… Grunlek ?

-OUI !

-Tu rougis… tu trembles… tu sembles stresser. Est-ce que tu… m'aimes ? Je veux dire, plus que cet amour d'amitié ?

Ne sachant comment réagir le nain ne put décrocher un seul mot. Néanmoins il baissa les yeux, regardant ainsi le sol lumineux de gemmes magiques.

Ugryn lui, s'agenouilla devant le nain, permettant aux deux amis d'être face à face. Puis, avec une douce bienveillance, l'homme, à l'aide de sa main, releva le visage gêné du nain. N'ayant toujours pas de contact visuel, l'ingénieur lui parla calmement :

-Grunlek. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Un regard suffira.

Grâce à ses douces paroles, le nain se décida enfin à regarder le mage dans les yeux. Les yeux sont ce que l'on appelle le miroir de l'âme et ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai qu'aujourd'hui. Ils pouvaient enfin voir… ce qu'ils pensaient de l'autre.

Ugryn se rapprocha doucement de Grunlek, Grunlek se rapprocha doucement d'Ugryn… Yeux dans les yeux… L'âme dans l'âme… Le cœur dans le cœur… Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent, liant ainsi leurs lèvres pendant un court instant, pourtant intensément puissant.

-Ugryn…

-Grunlek…

Puis comme d'une union fusionnelle, ils se chuchotèrent ensemble ces belles paroles pourtant si commune :

-Je t'aime.

Portés par un intense sentiment, les deux êtres ne purent s'empêcher de se réembrasser beaucoup plus sauvagement que la fois précédente.

Pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, les deux amants ne firent que s'échanger leur salive, tout en se serrant l'un l'autre dans leur puissant bras, les uns étaient ceux d'un ingénieur, les autres ceux d'un pugiliste. Tout paraissait beaucoup plus brutal… il faut croire que leur douceur habituelle, s'est complètement oblitérée pour leurs désirs charnels.

L'espace de quelques secondes, le mage prit une gemme dans sa poche, puis l'activa, les transportant tous deux dans la seule chambre équipée d'un lit, celle de Grunlek.

(Attention léger Lemon)

Comme par instinct, les deux êtres se déshabillèrent, même Ugryn, qui se souvint d'un souvenir d'amour lointain, qui consistait à faire des allées et venus dans le corps d'une femme humaine, sauf que cette fois-ci, se serait dans un nain… sauf que cette fois si, se serait dans SON nain.

Je vous passe les détails… mais je peux vous dire que, de la porte, on entendait des hurlements de plaisir… et tout était beaucoup plus direct et musclé. Vous n'imaginez pas l'utilité du bras métallique de Grunlek dans ce genre de situation.

Une nouvelle fois, dans cette étrange habitation, on entendit des cris, venant d'un nain déchiré, mais pas de douleurs cette fois…

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

La disparition de la louve.

Depuis l'incident du Codex, du Titan, Grunlek semblait assez perdu. Ses compagnons s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui, le nain trouvait toujours une excuse : la fatigue, un souci avec son bras, la maladie et même l'alcool, alors que pourtant il avait une résistance innée à tous types d'alcool.

Il fessait de nombreuses erreurs notamment en cuisine : il mettait les ingrédients dans le désordre, rajoutait des choses inutiles, souvent des ingrédients qui ne pouvaient que rendre le plat immonde.

Bob savait quel était le problème : Eden la louve du nain, qu'aucun des aventuriers n'avait vu depuis quelques mois enfin… le prétendait.

Pendant que Shin et Théo étaient partis se dégourdirent les jambes, en chassant, et que le nain s'apprêtait à « cuisiner », le mage prit la parole :

-Grunlek c'est à cause d'Eden que tu es complètement déboussolé ? Pas vrai ?

-Je ne suis pas déboussolé Bob.

-On n'est pas des glandus Grun, on voit que ça ne va pas. Sérieux, hier tu as failli nous tuer avec ta bouffe, heureusement qu'il y avait un piaf qui avait piqué dans mon assiette, sinon je ne serai plus de ce monde. Tu te rends compte qu'il est tombé raide mort d'un arbre.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

-Arrête de chercher des excuses. Tu connais Eden elle est indépendante, peut-être qu'elle a fondé une petite famille ?

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me gène Bob.

-TU VOIS QUE TU AS UN PROBLÈME!

-Tu me saoules Bob...

Le mage n'avait pas l'habitude du nouveau ton sec du nain, ça le blessait profondément car Grunlek est un très bon ami et il avait plus tendance à le complimenter qu'à se plaindre.

-On essaye juste de t'aider Grunlek...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Désolé.

-D'accord, mais est-ce que pour une fois, je peux faire la bouffe ?

-...Vas-y. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de toute manière. Je vais me promener, tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul et pas te faire tuer bêtement ?

-Oui. De toute manière Shin et Théo devraient bientôt rentrer.

Le nain parti dans la forêt et marcha quelques minutes avant de tomber sur une petite étendue d'eau, ainsi qu'une cascade. Dans l'eau réfléchissante, le nain s'y voyait, fatigué, des immenses cernes sous les yeux et un visage pâle. Il ne dormait plus la nuit, il fessait toujours le même cauchemar...pourtant celui-ci n'était pas juste inconscient, il c'était réellement produit. Les poissons qui passèrent par là troublaient l'eau et le reflet du nain avec.

-AAAAOUUUUU !

Grunlek entendait des hurlements de Loup...tous les jours... n'importe où...n'importe quand. Pourquoi ne revient-elle pas ? Ils se posaient tout le temps cette question, alors qu'il avait déjà la réponse... le nain refusait cette vérité trop dure à encaisser, elle n'était pas morte mais, ne plus jamais la revoir lui fessait beaucoup de mal. Le malade regardait son bras en métal puis tout son corps... cette magie interdite lui collait à la peau, et à cause de cela, plus jamais il ne sentira ce doux pelage réconfortant et chaleureux.

-AAAAOUUUUU !

-LA FEEEEEERME !

Les corbeaux s'envolèrent dans un léger battement d'ailes. Puis le paladin, qui passait par là, répliqua en gueulant :

-BORDEL DE MERDE GRUNLEK! POURQUOI TU GUEULES COMME ÇA !

-Tais-toi.

-Non mais va te faire enculer ! Tu sais, c'est pas parce que ta louve n'est pas là qui faut hurler à la mort. Va falloir que tu te mettes dans le crâne, que ton cabot, il est p'têtes crevé.

-ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE !

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

-Je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était en vie… oui.

-Et alors ? Nous aussi, on l'a vue en vie.

-Je l'ai vu après le combat d'Enoch et le Titan…

-BAH POURQUOI TU NOUS FAIS CHIER ALORS !? VRAIMENT TU NOUS FAIT TELLEMENT CHIER QU'ON A TOUS LA CHIASSE AU SENS PROPRE COMME AU SENS FIGURE! Et encore c'est pas très propre la chiasse.

Le nain énervé par la remarque brutale de l'inquisiteur, lui balança son point dans la figure. Théo tomba au sol et dans les pommes par la même occasion.

-GROS CON !

Grunlek était devenu vraiment susceptible, voir carrément dépressif, mais ne pleurait jamais, ce qui l'empêchait d'accepter que la louve ne l'approcherait plus jamais. Tout en ayant une immense rancœur de lui-même et de ce monde dans lequel il vivait.

Le nain ne pouvait plus dormir, ne voulait plus dormir. Cette scène entait son sommeil... Comme le spectre de la culpabilité sur un honnête homme.

La nuit tombait peu à peu, les étoiles commencèrent à recouvrir le ciel obscur et silencieux. Le paladin ne reprenait pas ses esprits. L'inquiétude du nain commençait à se faire sentir, secouant le paladin en hurlant :

-THEOOOOO ! Lève-toi putain !

Théo ne bougeait pas mais il respirait, ce qui rassurait légèrement Grunlek. Quand d'un coup, la voix de l'archer et du mage résonnèrent dans la forêt.

-THEO ! GRUNLEK ! Où êtes-vous !?

-Bordel ! Je vais me transformer en démon si vous ne revenez pas !

Grunlek soupira, devant affronter la conséquence de ses actes, certes ce n'était pas la pire des conséquences, mais le nain n'en pouvait plus, comme un criminel qui fuit mais qui finit presque toujours par être retrouvé et arrêté.

-On est près de la cascade !

Leurs deux compagnons mirent peu de temps pour arriver jusqu'à eux, permettant au Cratère d'éviter un deuxième terrain vague. Heureusement, sinon certaine personne à l'humour discutable l'aurait surnommé « le cul de Titan ». Shin et Bob arrivés sur place étonné de voir Théo effaré sur le sol, interpellèrent Grunlek.

-KESKEKOI ? WAIT WHAT ?

Le mage continua dans un charabia incompréhensible, balbutiant, hurlant, passant de l'incrédulité à la naïveté en passant par l'incompréhension. Shin se chargea donc de la « discussion ».

-Grunlek, pourquoi Théo est allongé au sol avec le nez en sang ?

-Je l'ai frappé.

Bob s'arrêta brusquement, lui et Shin regardèrent Grunlek comme s'ils apprenaient que la petite fille était vivante.

-Tu l'as quoi ?

-T'es sourd ! Je l'ai FRAPPE ! F.R.A.P.P.E.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai dit de se taire... il a beuglé comme un mouton qui n'aurait pas bouffé depuis des jours.

-Tu connais Théo. Grunlek tu l'as vraiment frappé fort... il y a un bout de cail... attend...

L'érudit semblait circonspect. Shin et Grunlek se tournèrent vers lui après cette soudaine interruption.

-Un caillou ? J'ai autre chose à foutre que de lui balancer des cailloux au visage.

-C'est une gemme Grunlek.

-QUOI ?

Le mage tendit une gemme de couleur violacée au nain. Celui-ci la regardait ne comprenant pas, se justifiant, car était dans l'incompréhension la plus absolue.

-Je te jure que je me suis pas amusé à lui foutre une gemme dans le nez...c'est stupide !

-Pas avec l'envie... Grunlek montre-moi ton bras.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fait le c'est tout !

-Je ne le ferrais pas si tu ne me donne pas de raison valable !

Shin chargea le nain avec force et le maintenait au sol agilement, le bras métallique de Grunlek apparent.

-PUTAIN SHIN TU FOUS QUOI ?

-Je fais confiance à Bob, c'est pour ton bien...je suppose.

Le mage s'accroupit, examinant le bras du nain, il théorisait, on pouvait voir sur son visage des grimaces de dégoût. Quand le mage comprit, il en fit part à ses amis.

-Grun ton bras... Il y a des gemmes qui ont poussé dessus et il y des morceaux de chaînes dedans ! Tu as toujours une partie du Codex en toi !

-Je le sais déjà...

-Hein ?

-Comment ?

-Eden... je l'avais vu quelque temps après le combat contre ton père et le Titan.

Shin relâcha son étreinte, permettant au nain de se relever.

Les deux amis écoutèrent, avec la plus grande des attentions, le nain compter une histoire.

-J'était dans une forêt, en pleine nuit, j'étais parti pisser. Quand soudainement, sorti d'un buisson une louve blanche... c'était Eden. Et au moment même où je vis sa petite truffe sombre, je me suis dirigé vers elle mais elle était sur la défensive. Elle avait toujours ce joli pelage blanc et soyeux, ses yeux sublimement féroces avec l'un des deux avec un genre de tatouage tribal et l'autre neutre, ainsi que ses petites pattes adorables avec ses griffes rétractables et des dents apparentes et acérées, exactement comme avant. Eden était un peu... comment dire ? Énervé et effrayé, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, après la disparition de la magie, elle a dû avoir un sacré choque. Alors je fis la même chose que fessais habituellement pour la clamer, lui tendre ma main non métallique pour qu'elle puise la renifler. Pourtant, cette fois si, elle semblait perplexe, elle senti ma deuxième main celle en métal, ce qui l'a mis dans un état d'énervement...surprenant. Elle grognait, hurlait à la lune, me regardait avec haine. Je tentais de lui expliquer que c'était moi, Grunlek, en espérant qu'elle comprenne, mais rien. Au lieu de la calmer, elle me haïssait encore plus. Puis soudainement elle me sauta dessus, en me mordant et déchirant mes vêtements. Je me suis énervé et...

-EEEEEET ? Criait Bob impatient devant ce suspense insoutenable.

Le nain semblait avoir peur... plus que ça il semblait terrifié, tétanisé, terrorisé...traumatisé.

-Non, ce...ce n'est pas vrai... c'est... c'est...impossible. Je n'ai pas fait ça... c'est faux. C'est faux ! C'EST FAUX !

-Grunlek calme toi ! Hurlant le demi-élémentaire pas habitué à ce que Grunlek pète les plombs.

Théo se releva comme un démon sorti des enfers et donna un violent coup de bouclier dans le nain, ce qui le fit volé à quelques mètres plus loin.

-POOOOOONNNNNNG !

-Putain Théo ! Tu aurais pu y aller moins fort.

-Je ne fais que lui rendre la pareille.

Shin lui fit un rapide résumer de ce qui s'était passé pendant son « absence », le mage s'attelant à aider Grunlek pour qu'il aille mieux. Tout de même ! Le nain n'était pas une petite fille ! Bien qu'il ait la taille.

-Attend j'avais une gemme dans le nez ?

-C'est le seul truc que t'as retenu ?

-J'sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment écouté.

Le demi-élémentaire se frappa, cette action que l'on appelle dans notre monde « un facepalm » fut parfaitement exécuté.

-Grun ça va mieux ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-J'ai beau t'avoir foutu un ENORME-

-Comme ma bite.

-Coup de bouclier dans ta face, ça ne t'a pas remis les idées en place.

-Désolé.

-Grun avant de t'être pris...la vengeance de Théo, tu avais l'air terrifié, pourquoi ?

Grunlek réfléchit un instant, puis respira un coup avant de répondre à la question de son compagnon :

-J'ai... frapper Eden, et pas un coup, pas deux, mais une bonne demi-douzaine de coups de poing. À ce moment-là, j'avais ressenti exactement la même haine et la même force que pendant que j'avais le Codex.

Après cette révélation Bob semblait pensif, Shin soutenait son ami et Théo... Théo fit place à sa classe habituelle.

-Et bah putain. Si un jour tu m'avais dit que tu allais défoncer ta louve, je ne t'aurais pas cru... sauf dans le sens baiser du terme.

-THEO PUTAIN ! Gueulèrent les trois autres aventuriers dans une parfaite harmonie.

-Elle a réussi à s'enfuir, j'espère ne pas avoir fait sonner la date de sa mort.

-Je suis sur qu'elle va survivre.

-C'est gentil Shin. Si par un grand miracle elle survit, j'aurais un poids en moins sur les épaules. Malheureusement, pour moi, la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver est qu'elle me déteste... je suis un putain d'égoïste !

-Grunlek… je suis désolé… Tu aurais du nous en parler.

-Je vous avais déjà posé pas mal de problèmes et puis j'imaginais que Théo et Shin n'auraient porté que peu d'attention à Eden.

-C'est vrai que je ne porte pas ta louve dans mon cœur Grunlek, mais si elle te tient autant à cœur et que tu nous en avais parler plus tôt, je pense qu'on aurait ratissé le Cratère. Tu es notre ami après tout.

-Merci Shin, merci à vous tous… même à toi Théo, haha.

-Donc tu dors et on part demain.

-Je ne veux pas dormir, je revois encore et toujours cette scène quand je dors.

-TU DORS !

-Calme toi Théo ! La délicatesse ça te dit quelque chose ? Hey t'inquiète pas Grun, je suis sur que le fait d'en avoir parlé, qu'on aille la chercher ensemble et que j'essaie de trouver un moyen d'enlever l'influence du codex sur ton âme va te libérer de ce foutu cauchemar.

-Vous avez sûrement raison.

Les quatre aventuriers rentrèrent ensemble au petit camp qu'ils avaient dressé.

Ils mangèrent un coup, ce qui leur permit de faire une découverte intéressante : Bob est nul en cuisine. Grunlek prépara de nouveau à manger, pour leur donner un truc potable. Et, pour une fois depuis des mois, la nourriture était bonne.

Les quatre aventuriers s'allongèrent ensemble. Pas de tour de garde, trop exténué de la longue histoire de révélation de Grunlek, ainsi que de la grande marche qu'ils avaient faites précédemment.

Le lendemain à l'aube un renard qui passait par là, les vit, tous les trois, serrer dans leurs bras leur ami Grunlek, pendant qu'ils dormaient tous dans un sommeil profond, le nain souriait...ses amis étaient l'une des plus belles choses qu'il eut dans sa vie… et même plus rares que toute la royauté qui lui a été donné par le passé. Même si, il ne reverrait plus jamais la louve, ses amis lui donnaient de l'espoir...de l'espoir en l'humanité...et la nainité bien sur.

À suivre… 


	4. Chapter 4

Eden

Il y a quelques mois maintenant que la louve n'avait pas vu son maître et ami Grunlek… et on ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit laissé en bon terme. En même temps, il empestait la magie interdite. Il ne sentait plus la délicieuse odeur de ragoût de lapin et Eden ne ressentait plus cette douce chaleur d'amitié…

 _Je voulais lui dire qu'il paraissait différent… mais encore une fois la barrière de la langue nous a empêché de communiquer… et il m'a fait du mal ! Je m'étais un peu énervé, mais jamais il ne m'aurait fait souffrir comme ça… Grunlek qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

La louve essayant de comprendre, tourna sur elle-même avant de se mettre en boule. Elle se trouvait dans une grande forêt spéciale… c'est ici l'endroit où ils se sont rencontrés… dans la forêt d'Émeraude.

 _Je me souviens bien, Driin m'avait demandé de fuir. D'accord j'étais blessée, mais je pouvais quand même me battre, surtout que ces saloperies avaient tué mes frères et mes sœurs ainsi que blesser nos amis. Bien sur, il a insisté, alors je suis parti… Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, je m'étais effondré, ma patte me fessait un mal de chasseur._

Le vent soufflait doucement dans les feuilles automnales, les chants d'oiseaux commencèrent à se faire plus rare. De temps à autre de légers bruits d'animaux se fessaient entendre.

 _C'est là que je les vis… quatre « humains »._

 _Il y avait un grand en boîte jaune. J'en voyais passer de temps en temps, ils sentaient mauvais et me fessaient mal aux yeux. Pourquoi ils ne font pas comme le Soleil qui part et qui laisse place à la belle Lune ? Je suis désolé mais elle, au moins, elle ne me brûle pas et ne me fait pas mal aux yeux ! En plus, il n'avait pas l'air très sympathique… Et il y avait comme une odeur de mort qui hantait son armure._

 _Il y avait aussi ce grand rouge, son vêtement ressemblait à celui de ma maîtresse mais celui-ci était rouge. Il souriait beaucoup mais je sais pas pourquoi, je le trouvais exagéré. Il n'allait pas vraiment bien, je pouvais discerner de la tristesse dans son regard comme s'il se battait… contre lui-même. Aussi il sentait vraiment bizarrement, un mélange entre de la chair brûlée et une puanteur de sang._

 _Ooooh lui je m'en souviens bien. L'espèce d'eau en forme d'être à deux pattes. D'accord, je dois l'admettre, il était super bien caché dans ses vêtements mais je voyais certaines parties de son corps, qui étaient bleus. Brrrr ! Et ses yeux étaient glaciaux. Il avait un truc qu'utilisent les chasseurs dans son dos… mais il manquait une partie, ce qui augmentait ma méfiance à son égard. Sérieusement, ils sentaient… une forte odeur de pomme… et d'une odeur similaire à ma maîtresse ! Lui… il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher._

 _Pour finir… il y avait ce petit être à deux pattes. Il m'avait vraiment perturbé. Ce petit avait plus de fourrure au menton que sur le crâne, il ressemblait à Driin, ses vêtements étaient verts, comme la forêt où nous nous trouvions. Il avait une odeur géniale… une odeur d'araignée mais brûlée ! Ces salopes s'en prennent plein la gueule ! Aussi, je discernais beaucoup de gentillesse dans son expression et dans son regard ainsi que de la tolérance et de la combativité… je ne sais même plus comment j'avais pu ressentir ça. Néanmoins, il portait un étrange machin dur à la place de sa patte, cet chose sentait affreusement mauvais, j'avais une sincère empathie pour ce demi-être, j'imaginais toutes les souffrances qu'il a pu ressentir. AAAaaah c'est horrible ! Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi il portait ce truc._

 _Arrivé à mon niveau, le bleu avait tenté de m'approcher. Nan mais il croyait quoi lui ? Et puis je l'ai mordu. Comme prévu il avait crié comme un corbeau, et n'avait pas de goût. Bizarrement, ses compagnons rigolèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant d'essayer de l'aider._

 _Le grand jaune qui s'appelait Théo m'avait contourné pour venir m'écraser la queue ! Bordel sa fessait super mal ! Non mais il se prenait pour qui ?! J'avais lâché le truc qui recouvrait la patte de son copain à cause de lui_

 _Puis, je la vis, cette épée… celle de ma maîtresse… elle était morte… Si on devait définir cette elfe en un mot, ça serait probablement : attentionné. Elle était sincèrement la meilleure des êtres à deux pattes qu'on avait pu rencontrer… Alors, je hurlai à la mort de mon amie décédée…_

 _Puis est arrivé l'être vert qui semblait s'appeler Grunlek._

 _Doucement… calmement, il s'était approché de moi, la patte faite de matériaux dure vers moi. Je pensais à toutes les souffrances et toutes les difficultés qu'il a dû subir… C'est forcément quelqu'un de bon. Son expression semblait vraiment amicale, il me regardait comme si j'étais son égal… comme si je n'étais pas juste une bestiole à abattre… comme si j'avais des sentiments. Je m'étais approché de lui, de la même manière que lui. Je le sentis alors… il avait une patte d'araignée dans la main… Attend il l'a bouffé ?! Très marrant ce demi-être ! J'avançais vers lui, mon pelage contre cette étrange patte métallique, serte elle sentait fort la magie mais Grunlek avait une plus grande sympathie encore._

 _Depuis ce jour, on est devenu très proche avec Grunlek. On passait souvent du temps ensemble et sans les autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Grunlek m'a aussi fait comprendre la langue humaine plus en détails… je me demande comment il savait que je le comprenais…_

Des bruits de chevaux se firent entendre. La louve se cacha dans des fourrées, épiant chaque petit mouvement. Du petit mouvement de feuille au hennissement des chevaux.

 _Après quelques secondes, j'entendis des voix familières, qui s'alliaient au hennissement de leurs canassons :_

-Bordel Bob tu peux pas calmer ton cheval ?!

-Moi au moins, il n'a pas chié devant une église !

-C'est pas moi qui ai loupé la destruction d'une église !

-…

-Grun… ce n'est pas grave. En plus, avant on t'avait laissé seul dans l'église.

-Merci de me rappeler à quel point, vous êtes des super-potes.

-… On va retrouver Eden, je te le promets.

-Oh pire Grunlek, tu sais ton loup il est dans le paradis des loups !

-Tu sais Théo… je préférerais dire que la petite fille est vivante que de croire qu'Eden est morte.

-Hey ! Je suis d'accord, on dit qu'Eden est vivante mais la petite fille est vivante aussi.

 _Grunlek… tu as l'air épuisé… OH ET PUIS MERDE !_

La louve s'élança, patte en avant, vers son compagnon.

-Eden ! Je… Je suis tellement désolé ! Pour tout ce que je t'ai fais ! Mais je t'en supplie ! Pardonne-moi.

 _-Bien sur que je te pardonne tu sens vraiment le Mal à plein nez, mais c'est trop dur de plus de voir !_

Eden lécha le visage du nain, avec toute son amitié.

-Dégueulasse…

-Votre relation est vraiment bizarre.

-Tu vois Grun, j'te l'avais dit qu'ont la retrouverais.

 _-Bordel sa fait combien de temps que tu as pas dormi ?_

-Je sais plus j'ai arrêté de compter.

 _-Attend. QUOI ?! T'as compris ce que je viens de dire !_

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Grunlek ?

-… Hein ?! Eden reparle-moi !

 _-Okaayyy ! C'est quoi le délire Grunlek, qu'est-ce que tu as fumé ?!_

-… Oh putain. Les amis je comprends ce qu'Eden me dit.

 _-_ Tu es sérieux ?!

-Nan mais là ! Votre relation part trop loin !

-HERESIIIIIIES !

 _-Bande de bleus, vous allez la fermer !_

-Haha… Bien envoyer Eden.

-…

-…

-… Grunlek tu peux nous faire la traduction ?

-En gros… est-ce que vous pouvez vous taire ?! En moins poli.

-HA !

 _-C'est cool… mais c'est aussi vraiment étrange. Grunlek tu peux demander à Bob s'il a déjà vu ce genre de phénomènes… bordel j'ai réussi à placer phénomènes dans une phrase !_

-Bien sûr ma belle. Bob ?

-Ouais ?

-Eden te demande si tu as déjà vu ce genre de chose ?

-Heuuu attend.

Le mage réfléchissait à la question de la louve. Quant au paladin et à l'archer, ils dévisageaient leurs deux compagnons.

-Eden ? Je suis vraiment désolé… je crois que c'est le Codex qui me fait cet effet-là.

 _-Le Codex c'est quoi ? Ça se mange? Ça se tue ?_

-Aucun des deux malheureusement… c'est un artefact interdit et magique.

 _-C'est pour ça que tu transpires le Mal ?_

-Je …

-Grunlek il y a un souci ?

-Non aucun.

 _-Attends, tu sens le Mal et tu ne leur as rien dit ?_

-Bob m'a seulement dit qu'il y avait des bouts de chaînes dans mon bras.

 _-Tu dois leur en parler Grunlek !_

 _-_ Ce n'est pas leur problème.

 _-Bordel ! Je t'aime Grunlek, mais je peux rien pour toi alors parle à ton pote en rouge !_

-Je crois savoir ce que tu as Grun !

 _-Ha enfin ! Je ferais appel à ton pote en rouge, si j'ai besoin d'une limace démoniaque !_

-Ah enfin ! Bob t'en met des plombes ! Je vais te surnommer l'escargot démoniaque !

-Hahaha !

 _-L'autre il m'a piqué ma réplique !_

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire !?

-Finalement Eden et toi vous êtes assez similaire au niveau du caractère.

 _-Nan mais tu crois que je ressemble à cette espèce de bougie magique ! Tu rigoles j'espère ?!_

-Nan mais je ne ressemble pas à ton stupide cabot !

-Oh calmez-vous ! Bob voudrait parler… Bob ?

Le mage était assis sur la cime d'un arbre, d'un ton un peu boudeur.

-Bob ramène ton stupide postérieur des enfers ici !

-Nada ! Que pouik ! Comment je vais faire entre l'inquisiteur et la louve sous testostérone !?

 _-Bah tu gueules comme tout le monde !_

-Bob, Eden te dit, je cite : Bah tu gueules comme tout le monde !

-Mmmmh… Okay. Merde attend. OKAY !

-Bon moi je m'en branle de vos histoires, j'vais bouffer une pomme plus loin.

L'élémentaire d'eau, ennuyé de leur discussion sans queue ni tête, parti un peu plus loin, manger une bonne grosse pomme.

-ALORS ! Je pense que c'est en rapport avec ta nature de Golem, ton élément est la terre et la roche, la nature quoi ! J'en déduis donc que tu t'en ait rapproché indirectement, en comprenant ce que dit Eden.

 _-Donc en gros… tu deviens un tas de cailloux._

-Ce n'est pas très valorisant mais c'est probable.

-Si tu deviens une hérésie, comme l'autre fois où je t'ai grillé ! Je te préviens, j'hésiterais pas à recommencer.

 _-Attend Grunlek c'est toi qu'y est responsable de l'afflux de magie que j'ai ressenti ?_

-… Ouais, en partie.

 _-Bordel de merde ! Nan mais il faut que tu te débarrasses de cette odeur de Mal, je t'aime beaucoup Grunlek, mais je me sens pas super bien._

-Je suis désolé… et j'arrive pas à l'enlever, Bob et Ugryn ont tenté des trucs mais c'est toujours présent.

-Grunlek, je sais pas si c'est une très bonne chose que tu te rapproches de ta nature comme ça.

-Moi non plus…

L'archer arriva essoufflé, et dit :

-Les mecs, je crois qu'on a un problème.

-Quoi encore !

-… Les animaux sont en train de fuir ! Ils ont tous l'air terrorisé !

 _-AAAAARgh !_

-Eden qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

 _-… AAAAAAouuuuuuu !_

Soudainement, la louve s'élança sur le nain pour lui mordre le bras gauche. Puis les oiseaux envahirent le ciel, les animaux se cachèrent dans les fourrées. Ensuite le ciel se borda de rouge. Et pour finir, une tempête commença. Tout n'était que chaos.

-…

-Oh putain ! Grun ça va ?

-Oui… je n'ai pas mal...

-Bob au lieu de t'occuper de Grunlek, dit nous ce qui se passe !

-Non mais t'as cru que j'avais réponse à tout !

-Bah oui tu as toujours une théorie à la con !

-Les mecs c'est pas le moment !

-TA GUEULE !

-Nan mais il va se calmer le paladin !

-Et l'espèce de flaque d'eau aussi !

Étrangement, Bob, Shin et Théo s'insultaient à tour de rôle, alors qu'habituellement seuls le paladin et le mage se fessaient la guerre, alors que l'archer les ignorait. Grunlek, lui, ne ressentait pas de douleur, alors que la louve s'acharnait sur son bras non métallique. Une tension omniprésente sévit alors dans la forêt d'Émeraude.

Un beau bordel. Le seul qui restait calme était Grunlek, il ne semblait pas être impressionné par le chaos ambiant.

La louve finit par lâcher le nain… ils s'échangèrent un regard, puis quelques paroles :

 _-Grunlek ?_

-Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?

 _-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas.

Les trois amis continuèrent de s'insulter, sans jamais faire attention à leur ami. Pourtant le nain semblait vraiment différent.

-Je t'aime Eden, mais je dois m'en aller.

 _-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

-J'ai une mission importante… à accomplir.

 _-Tu me fais peur Grunlek…_

-Je te fais peur ? C'est exactement ce que je dois inspirer, de la peur…

 _-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! Ce n'est pas toi !_

-Si c'est moi Grunlek… Grunlek Von Krayn. Le futur sauveur du Cratère.

 _-Dit moi… Grunlek. Tu sens cette odeur ?_

-Le Mal ?

 _-Non… Autre chose._

-Quoi ?

 _-Absolument rien. Tu ne sens rien du tout. Je ne ressens même plus cette gentillesse et cette bonté de caractère qui fessaient ta force. A vrai dire je ne ressens plus rien chez toi, sauf peut-être de la magie. Comme un vide abyssal… Un néant froid et invivable. Alors dit moi Grunlek, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?_

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ressentir, juste de sauver le Cratère.

 _-… Tu n'as pas à faire ça Grunlek._

-Au contraire, je suis le seul à pouvoir réussir. Au revoir Eden.

 _-Grunlek! Attends !_

Grunlek parti. La louve essaya de le suivre, mais pour une raison inconnue, elle ne put le rattraper.

La paix revint, comme si le simple fait que le nain soit parti, rassurait la forêt. Les trois compagnons s'arrêtèrent, puis trouvèrent la louve gémissante allongée sur le flanc à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Le mage décontenancé prit la parole :

-Les mecs... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et Eden qu'est-ce que tu as ? Où est Grunlek ?

 _-Wouhouhou !_

-Bordel c'est moi ou le cabot il est en train de pleurer ?

-Nan, ce n'est pas toi.

Le mage s'agenouilla puis caressa la louve gentiment, l'archer garda ses distances mais tenta tout de même de la rassurer. Le guerrier lui, pointa son bouclier, pour trouver une concentration anormale de magie.

-Eden tu sais. On n''est pas très pote toi et moi, mais je t'assure que tout va s'arranger.

-Théo tu trouves quelque chose ?

-Demandes à mon bouclier.

-Tu...tu… TUT… TUTUTUTUT !

-C'est bon, j'ai une piste.

Eden se leva et pointa, elle aussi, la destination indiquée par le bouclier du paladin.

-Je suppose que c'est là où est parti Grunlek… De toute manière c'est la seule piste qu'on ait.

-J'espère qu'il va bien…

-J'espère que je vais pas devoir lui griller la gueule une seconde fois.

-Et moi je souhaite de tout mon cœur, qu'il ne va pas faire de conneries.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Le nouveau mur

Voilà bien deux semaines que nos trois amis aventuriers sont à la recherche de leur compagnon Grunlek. Après la trace de magie que Théo avait tracé à l'aide de son bouclier, le nain était passé dans de nombreuses villes et villages, emportant avec lui la sérénité des habitants… Le décrivant comme un monstre de roche, froid et puissant. Sertes, ils avaient une piste, mais que pourraient-ils attendre de Grunlek une fois retrouvé ? Les descriptions de villageois n'aidaient pas vraiment à les rassurer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le golem n'avait cessé de se déplacer. Avaient-ils fini par trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ? Nul ne le savait… enfin sauf moi naturellement.

Chacun des aventuriers semblait inquiet à leur façon, même si, de temps en temps, ils fessaient des quêtes pour se changer les idées Bob ne cessait pas de faire de blagues de mauvais goût sur le nain, Shin lui, parlait à Icy, ce qu'y est plutôt étrange sachant que ce n'est qu'un développement de sa psyché et de sa personne, aussi la louve avait continué de les suivre, elle avait été très agressive envers chacun des aventuriers, pour cause, leur incompétence. Quant à Théo, contrairement au reste du groupe, restait silencieux. Les autres étaient tellement occupés à se calmer qu'ils ne firent pas attention à ce détail pourtant très rare… C'est comme gagner au loto. Enfin… un loto après avoir perdu une somme considérable que rien ne pourrait racheter… dans ce cas-là… leur ami.

Une grotte… le monstre sous une apparence d'un nain avait fait une halte dans une grotte. Les habitants du village voisin l'avaient surnommé la grotte du tourment à cause d'une légende locale qui affirmait que quiconque entrait à l'intérieur n'en ressortait. Bob voulait se renseigner un maximum avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, même si Eden n'était pas vraiment le plus gros danger actuellement.

Les quatre aventuriers eux, s'étaient arrêté dans la taverne du village. Dans celle-ci demeurait un silence d'effroi sûrement dû à la visite inopinée du nain. Chacun des habitants avait l'air d'avoir vu le Diable en personne, alors que pour une fois, le père de Bob n'y était pour rien. Personne n'était saoul, personne ne souriait, personne ne s'amusait, personne ne se détendait. Tout le monde appréhendait une nouvelle visite du nain… pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne voulait expliquer cette terreur supérieure à l'angoisse inspirée dans les villages précédents. C'est comme si cette taverne s'était changé en prison de l'inquisition. Balthazar et Shinddah semblaient mélanger leur humeur avec l'humeur générale. À force de trouver des gens terrifiés à chaque coin de rue, on finit par céder à la panique et dans ce cas-là, à la tristesse de ne plus revoir la gentillesse de leur compagnon, en fuite. Théo brisa son silence ainsi que celui de la taverne en lançant une discussion :

-Les amis, j'ai un plan.

-Oh putain…

-On est foutu…

-Vous pouvez pas me faire confiance deux minutes ?

Sincère, c'est le mot que semblait définir Théo à cet instant, ce qui eux l'effet d'atténuer la morosité de ses deux amis.

-Voilà, on ne sait pas à quoi on s'attendra avec Grunlek. Mais je sais pas vous, mais moi je ferais tout pour qu'il revienne… vivant.

-T'es bien gentil Théo mais il semble vraiment au fond du gouffre.

-Nan mais c'est quoi ce discours de petite fille ! On ne connaît pas le souci de Grunlek. Alors on commencera par parlementer, et si on devra en venir au poing alors on le fera… sans le tuer.

-Et s'il veux NOUS tuer ?

-Je ne vous reconnais plus, d'habitude vous êtes toujours les premiers à me reprocher mon peu de sociabilité et là vous ressemblez aux membres des églises que vous haïssez tant. Alors faites moi plaisir. SORTEZ-VOUS LES DOIGTS DU CUL !

-Mmmmm. Ouais. J'ai du mal à l'admettre… mais tu as raison.

-Je refuse de ressembler à ses connards de l'église de l'eau et Grunlek c'est notre pote !

Voir que même la personne la moins sympathique du groupe, se bat autant pour rester déterminé, renforce la petite lueur d'espoir dans les regards de Shin et de Bob.

-Là je vous retrouve ! Ça fait plaisir ! Alors voilà le plan, on lui parle en lui posant des questions, sur son état et pourquoi il dégage autant de… charismes, pour ne pas le froissé. S'il s'avère qu'il n'est vraiment pas bien, parler lui franchement de ses qualités et de son importance au sein de notre groupe.

-S'il n'est pas réceptif on fait quoi ?

-J'y viens… Je vais gérer cette partie du plan. Si vous voulez me suivre par la suite, faites le. Mais je vous demanderais de vous servir de vos poings seulement pour vous protéger… où le blesser, mais sans le blesser gravement. J'ai pas envie d'avoir le spitch, d'un ami agonisant nous présentant des excuses, alors qu'on lui aurait sauvé la vie. Compris ?

-Sans vouloir être défaitiste… si l'un d'entre nous est tué par Grun, cela voudra dire que… Grun et « méchant », donc pas un innocent, alors il faudra le tuer. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité comme moi quand je suis sous ma forme démoniaque et que je ne contrôle plus rien.

-On ramènera Grunlek… vivant !

-C'est étrange… je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi… héroïque.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'héroïsme. Grunlek est mon ami… mon premier ami…

-Hein ? J'ai pas compris la fin de ta phrase.

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas important.

-Écoute. Je te fais confiance… mon con… Tu as intérêt à réussir ton coup.

-Bon… avant de faire quoique se soit, on va animer cette putain de taverne.

-Hey ! C'est moi qui fais ça d'habitude !

-Ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression que rien n'est ordinaire… Bon !

Avec assurance, le paladin monta sur la table en bois à laquelle ils s'étaient installé, puis hurla dans la taverne :

-Salutation ! Je me présente Théo de Silverberg membre de l'inquisition de l'Ordre de la Lumière. J'ai cru comprendre que l'un de mes amis vous avez mis mal à l'aise… mais je vous rassure, il semblerait qu'il aurait quelques soucis car il n'est pas comme ça normalement. Je vous garantis que s'il revient, ce sera pour boire et s'amuser dans cette taverne. Seulement, si vous l'accueillez dans cet établissement avec autant de sympathie qu'actuellement, je ne pense pas qu'il le prenne bien alors… TOURNÉE GÉNÉRALE ! Sinon je vous botte le cul !

Comme par amusement, les gens souriaient et acceptèrent l'invitation du chevalier. Au fil de son discours, le charisme s'était mélangé avec un ton joyeux et une connerie sans nom. Ce paladin, comme pour se rassurer, souriait comme un idiot, ramenant par magie, l'impétuosité passée de la taverne. Théo paraissait beaucoup plus… amical et infiniment plus humain que tous les gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés ces derniers jours.

Le reste de la soirée s'est passé dans la joie et les pintes d'alcools ! Tout le monde était alcoolisé au dernier degré ! Beaucoup de gens se joignirent à la fête, si ce n'est tout le village! Comme si les événements déplaisant de la veille s'étaient évaporés semblablement à la transpiration après un combat de bar ! D'ailleurs, pour clôturer la soirée, une grande baston de taverne eux lieu, même les plus jeunes s'amusaient à balancer ce qu'il avait sous la main, sur les adultes trop embrumés par l'ivresse pour calculer leurs attaques.

Nos trois amis finirent par s'endormirent d'épuisement comme le reste des gens sur place. Et, grâce à l'ambiance de leur soirée, ils dormirent bien. Même si, au réveil, ils auraient probablement là même gueule qu'avait le mobilier après leur violente mêlée : défoncé et en bois.

Le lendemain, après un réveil plus que compliqué, les trois amis de longue date, partirent en direction de la grotte du tourment, et ce malgré les multiples mises en garde des habitants. Au dos de leur destrier Shin et Bob sur Brasier et Théo sur Lumière discutèrent de la légende de la grotte où se trouvait Grunlek :

-La grotte du tourment hein. Eh bas putain, j'espère que c'est qu'une légende.

-Sans vouloir briser tes espérances, je n'ai pas l'impression que s'en soit une.

-Vous inquiétez pas. J'ai une solution au problème.

-Ah et tu nous la sors d'où ta solution…

-Celui qui dit « De mon cul » il aura affaire à mon bouclier…

Comme pour se résigné, l'archer redevint silencieux, en écoutant néanmoins la solution-miracle de Théo.

-Je la sors de la selle de Lumière, préalablement équipé, pendant que vous vous parliez à vous-même et à vos hérésies de compagnie, d'un long fil de fer que j'ai acheté.

-Wait ? Deux questions. D'un, tu trouves pas que ça ressemble à une histoire à la con de Minotaure ? Et si ça se trouve c'est seulement qu'on se fait buter ou genre on devient fou donc je vois pas l'utilité d'un bout de fil de fer. De deux… Comment tu as trouvé les pièces d'or pour le fil et la tournée ? Maintenant que j'y pense c'est Grunlek qui gardait nos bouses.

-Heeuuuu un Minotaure j'en connais aucun mis à part Trône et ses potes qui sont des centaures. Si c'est un monstre j'le bute c'est pas compliquer et ça fait une pierre deux coups. L'église me passe des pièces d'or de temps en temps, j'les utilise assez rarement de toute manière.

-Attends. À chaque fois qu'on fait une quête, la première chose à laquelle tu penses c'est l'argent et tu nous dis que tu l'utilises rarement ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de notre gueule des fois?!

-Occupes-toi de tes miches Bob !

-Mes miches elles t'emmerdent !

Cette habitude revint enfin, après ces longs mois de stresse, comme à un vieil ami après une dispute… sauf que la dispute, dans ce cas-là, était bénéfique, car, en leur permettant de se plaindre, cela les empêchait de garder tout leur sentiment à l'intérieur, ce qui était, sans qu'ils le sachent le principal défaut souci de Grunlek.

Après une bonne heure de polémique, sur ce que pouvait bien faire le paladin avec tout cet argent, les aventuriers finirent enfin par trouver cette mystérieuse grotte, closant par ailleurs la tumultueuse discussion entre les deux opposés mage demi-démon et inquisiteur de la Lumière humain.

-Les mecs ! On est arrivé à destination ! Et, si vous voulez mes impressions… une grotte c'est comme un puits, mais à la verticale, certes je peux pas tomber dedans mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant…

Les trois compères observèrent longuement cette grotte, probablement pour profiter un maximum de l'extérieur aéré et éclairé, avant de « profiter » des ténèbres avec comme seule lumière, l'armure de Théo et la flamme sur le bâton de Bob.

Ils finirent enfin par rentrée dans l'obscure antre d'un compagnon devenu monstre numéro 1 de la région du Cratère… Théo entoura un arbre avec fil de fer et prit le reste avec lui, ils ne pourraient pas se perdre maintenant… Le fil de fer fessait un bon kilomètre… comment il avait pu se procurer un fil de fer de cette taille ? Une facilité scénaristique sans doute.

L'endroit demeurait froid et humide toutefois, une odeur familière imprégnait les lieux. Du sang avait coulé… beaucoup de sang… Grâce à la légère lumière émanant de la cuirasse de Théo, les courageux compagnons pouvaient observer, en silence, les murs, parsemé de griffures, d'enfoncements du à des coups de poing, de trou naturellement et scientifiquement inexpliqué. Malgré la constante puanteur des lieux, aucun cadavre ne jonchait le sol, pas même une éclaboussure de sang pour justifier l'odeur. Aussi, le chemin qu'ils empruntaient était droit et ne se séparaient jamais… juste une ligne droite et perturbante…

-C'est très étrange… je n'ai jamais vu de grotte comme ça.

-On s'en fout de la déco intérieure !

-Les mecs… on est d'accord qu'il est super-long ce couloir ?

-Oh moins on ne risque pas de se perdre.

-LES MECS ! ON VOIT PAS LA FIN ! NI MÊME LE DÉBUT !

La voix de l'archer raisonnait dans la percée dans montagne. La grotte du tourment hein.

-Shin ! Tais-toi.

-On n'est pas discret de toute manière.

-Raaaaa ! GRUNLEK T'ES OU !? ON VEUX JUSTE TE PARLER !

Les voix résonnaient de nouveau, mais les seuls sons qu'il recevait étaient leurs propres échos. Puis le silence revint… Théo était agacé. « Grunlek où est tu ? » Cette phrase résonnait dans son cœur…

Théo commença à marcher plus rapidement, essayant en vain de voir le bout de ce chemin sans fin. Shin et Bob restèrent à l'arrière pour voir si des menaces ne venaient pas dans leur dos, ils fessaient confiance à leur ami paladin, après tout… c'est celui qui avait été le plus déterminé ses derniers temps. Il finit par courir de plus en plus rapidement, malgré la lourde armure qu'il portait.

-Armure à la con… Hey ! Mon Dieu ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider un peu ?!

-Hey ! Mon Dieu ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider un peu ?!

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider… ?

-Sérieusement ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu es capable de faire briller une armure mais pas de nous donner un signe pour nous aider ?

-Tu es capable de faire … un signe pour nous aider ?

-Attends… Tu es vraiment un ramassis d'hérésie, et moins je suis un héro !

-Tu es vraiment… un héro !

-Bordel de merde c'est ça que tu appelles un signe ? Okay… Comment on trouve Grunlek ?

-On trouve Grunlek ?

-Bah oui du con ! C'est juste que ce trou à l'air infini !

-À l'air infini !

-Il a seulement l'air ? C'est ça ! C'est probablement une illusion. BOB ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, c'est une illusion ou pas ?

-Bob ?

Théo se retourna et ne vit plus personne, Shin et Bob n'étaient plus derrière lui. Il était seuls…

-Génial… Laisse-moi deviner, je parlais tout seul en pensant que vous me fessiez un signe à travers mes échos… Je suis vraiment un idiot.

Théo s'assied dans la poussière et attendit, des secondes, des minutes, des heures maintenant. Espérant revoir Bob l'insulté, Shin essayé de détendre l'atmosphère et Grunlek… être là tout en lui souriant gentiment et de repartir faire des aventures ensemble. Épuisé mentalement et physiquement, l'humain parla dans le vide, que ça serve ou pas, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

-Grunlek si tu m'entends, sache que ces temps-ci, j'ai suivi ton conseil, appliquer ma notion de la justice. J'ai idée des gens… mais pas seulement des êtres humains.

J'ai aidé un jeune démon… c'était un enfant… ses parents avaient été tuées par l'Inquisition de la Lumière.

Au premier abord, il avait été agressif à mon égard, ça pouvait se comprendre. Ouais j'ai essayé cette empathie que vous me reprochiez souvent de ne pas avoir, et je dois avouer que c'est assez désagréable de se rendre compte à quel point il avait dû souffrir, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent.

On a parlé quelques heures, et il m'a expliqué qu'il n'aimait pas les églises mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de renier les valeurs que ses parents lui avaient apprises : le pardon, la tolérance, le respect. Ses parents avaient beau êtres des « hérésies » comme on me le rappelait souvent dans mon église, ils lui avaient inculqué de belles valeurs… Moi on m'a parlé de loyauté et de justice, expliqué que la fin justifiait toujours les moyens, ordonné de purger toutes les hérésies sans exception…

J'avais du mal à ressentir quoique se soit à cette époque… je n'avais plus de mère… plus de père… Il y avait Victoria qui fessait tout pour me redonner le sourire, mais je n'y arrivais plus… J'avais ce vide constant que j'essayais de combler en fessant l'idiot qui ne comprenait rien, et en tuant des êtres hérésies pour me donner l'impression de faire quelques choses de bien pour ce monde. Haha, quand j'y repense, je me dis que je fais toujours ça avec Bob, Shin et toi. Aujourd'hui, grâce à vous je ressens enfin un petit quelques choses… un genre sentiment heureux. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment montré à Bob et à Shin mais toi tu l'avais remarqué. En même temps, on s'est rencontré en premier, et puis… par la suite, on a embarqué Bob que j'avais envie de buter et enfin Shin, à qui, j'avais envie de purifier la bouche. Sans toi, j'aurais continué à avoir cette vie pourrie, tu m'as donné une alternative, celle d'être un aventurier, et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez…

Des larmes cristallines coulaient sur les joues de Théo et son cœur était déchiré.

-ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! Ramène ton cul ici ! Emmerdeur ! Enculer ! Minus ! Sous-homme ! J'ai besoin de toi…

-POURQUOI ?! Explique-moi ! Pourquoi es-tu parti sans explication ?! On avait trouvé Eden ! On avait trouvé ta stupide chienne, elle t'a pleuré… Et je t'ai pleuré… en silence…

-S'il te plaît… Grunlek. Laisse-moi te parler. Face à face.

Alors une voix familière retentie comme un ultime espoir :

-Je t'attend… mon ami.

-Grun… lek ?

Immédiatement, l'humain se releva tout en regardant autour de lui pour chercher son ami. Pourtant, il n'était pas là. Le chevalier commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas halluciné, mais au fond de lui… il le savait. Grunlek l'attendait…

La lumière… au fond du tunnel. Il la voyait.

Déterminé, Théo accourra vers cette lueur de conviction, avec comme unique pensé : Ramener Grunlek ! Chaque pas le rapprochant de cette lumière devenait comme un séisme dans l'âme du paladin. Le froid, la peur et la solitude étaient balayés par la tempête du courage. Et, comme pour accompagner cette force, Théo hurla de tout son être fessant vibrer chaque fragment de son corps.

Enfin ! Après cette solitude pesante, il retrouverait Grunlek !

Néanmoins, ce qu'il vit était comme une dizaine de lame dans son cœur, le fessant terriblement souffrir, tout en étant paralysé par la douleur. Les yeux de Théo reflétaient le rouge sanglant de la pièce… Une odeur affreuse, bien pire que celle ressentit précédemment, lui vint dans les narines, toutes sortes de sang et de morceau d'êtres vivants tachaient la scène Des bras d'elfes par ci par là, un torse d'humain à quelques mètres du paladin, des têtes de nains arrachés affreusement de leur corps d'origine, et, le reste était particulièrement compliqué à nommer. Malheureusement, cette boucherie n'était pas la pire chose qu'il voyait et ce malgré la ténacité mentale qu'il fessait preuve.

-Grunlek… POURQUOI ?!

Le nain… si tenté qu'il le soit encore, se tenait là… dans ce cauchemar dont Théo ne pouvait se réveiller. Des chaînes de métal entouraient les différents membres du nain. N'étant que peu couvert par des vêtements gravement déchirée, sa chair était devenu roches, métal et gemme. La magie du Codex imprégnait la pièce mais surtout Grunlek. La seule chose qui paraissait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu humaine, était les yeux du golem, il semblait pleurer, mais souriait tout de même par ce qui semblait être une bouche. Une voix des plus terrifiantes, combinant la voix naturelle, une voix d'outre-tombe et une voix grave et imposante retentie.

-Théo… Aide moi.

-Explique-moi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tous ses meurtres ? Pourquoi toute cette peur ? Pourquoi être parti ?

-Stupide humain. Ce qui m'arrive ? Hahaha. Tu me demandes ce qui m'arrive ?

-Grunlek…

-Je ne comprends plus Théo ! Je ne ME comprend plus. JE suis déchiré entre mon envie de… TUER ! Mais c'est pour le bien de l'humanité ? Pas vrai ?

-On peut t'aider Grunlek. Depuis quand tu considères que tuer est une bonne chose ?

-Pour sauver l'humanité, il suffit que chacun se tolère et se respecte les uns et les autres mais on ne peut obtenir ce résultat, il faut qu'il soit terrorisé par une entitée supérieure et que s'ils ne font ce que JE veux. ILS MOURRONT ! Hahaha !

-À quoi ça sert de sauver le Cratère pour qu'au final la vie des gens soit une angoisse constante de se faire tuer. Ce n'est pas toi Grunlek. Toi tu cherches à sauver les gens, la fin ne justifiera jamais les moyens pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé mais que je mentais sur mes intentions ?

-Non, je te connais Grunlek. Et là tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas non plus dans un état très habituel, tu es passé d'un gros bourrin qui n'hésitait pas à buter les hérésies et insulter tout ce qui bouge à un gentil paladin qui aide les démons et qui pleurs à la première difficulté. Comment tu expliques ça hein ?

-…Je te l'ai dit, je me cache sous des traits qu'y ne sont pas les miens.

-Voilà. Alors qui te dit que moi ce n'est pas pareil ?

-Parce que tu es mon ami… et que malgré mon caractère de brute, je t'observais comme chacun des membres du groupe.

-Merci Théo… Il faut que tu me tues parce que même si tu as raison, mon instinct et ma logique font n'importe quoi et je n'arrive pas avoir les idées claires. SAUF SI JE TE TUES AVANT !

Deux des chaînes de l'hérésie s'élancèrent vers l'inquisiteur, qui, pour parer l'attaque, brandit son bouclier, pourtant les chaînes l'endommagèrent gravement. Au même moment, sortant de l'unique chemin de cet endroit, Bob et Shin essoufflé.

-Bordel de merde Théo qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Wait Whaaaaat ?!

-Bob ! Connexion mentale !

Le mage s'exécuta malgré son incompréhension face à cette situation, puis les trois amis purent enfin s'expliquer, même si le moment n'était pas vraiment propice à la discussion.

-Bon j'suis pas sorcier mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on te donne un coup de main.

-Moi, je le suis et je dis… qu'on est dans la merde !

-Attendez ! Écoutez moi avant de faire quoique se soit.

La voix de Grunlek retentis de nouveau :

-Pourquoi as-tu laisser passer les deux autres ?!

-Ce que je fais ici… Ce n'est pas moi !

-Arrête de te mentir ! Ses ténèbres font partie de toi… ce sentiment d'impuissance face à la douleur de tous ses gens ! Cette envie de domination et de diriger ! C'est dans ton sang Grunlek !

-Théo… il faut que tu me tues ! Je tiendrais pas longtemps !

-Arrête tes conneries on va te sauver !

-Pauvre humain… Tu te rend comptes que sans la magie des dieux tu n'es rien.

-Je suis bien plus que tu ne le seras jamais… Tu n'es en aucun cas Grunlek.

-Tu es sûr ? Je t'attends, mais je dois régler une petite chose avant.

Le codex leva sa main en direction de Balthazar et Shindahh et ferma les yeux un instant. Puis les roches avoisinantes se rassemblèrent pour faire des golems de roches, mais, contrairement à Grunlek ils semblaient beaucoup plus imposants.

-Depuis quand le codex peut faire ça ?

-…Si on appelle ça un artefact interdit, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Grunlek ? Sinon Bob… faudrait peut-être esquiver son attaque non ?

-Oh putain de merde !

L'un des golems tenta d'écraser l'élémentaire et le demi-diable, mais les deux élémentalistes réussirent à éviter le coup assez lent, causé par la taille immense du golem. Quant au guerrier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pacifique à l'égard de son ami nain.

-Grunlek tu peux te battre contre la puissance du Codex ! Tu es meilleur que sa !

-Non… Théo… Je suis tout seul dans ce corps… Ce n'est pas le Codex mais ma colère qui refait surface !

-Je ne peux pas te tuer !

-S'il te plaît… Théo.

Grunlek cédait sous la puissance qu'il lui était octroyé. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes…

-Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps… TUES-MOI !

Shin et Bob n'entendaient pas l'échange entre les deux combattants, le vacarme causé par la violence des golems et leurs esquives répétés empêchait Bob d'avoir une connexion mentale stable.

-Tu es pitoyable humain… Ne voudrais-tu pas un monde meilleur ?

-Notre monde n'est peut-être pas le plus beau… mais il a le mérite de nous laisser le choix d'incarner le Bien comme le Mal selon notre propre expérience. Alors ton monde meilleur… Tu peux te le carrer dans la cavité rocheuse qui te sert de trou du cul !

-Bien… Si tu n'es pas avec moi… tu es contre moi.

Le codex relança trois chaînes sur le paladin, qui arrivèrent toutes d'un coté différent, une à sa droite, une à sa gauche et une dernière en face de lui. Ne sachant comment esquiver le paladin recula, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dos à un mur. Puis, les chaînes l'entourèrent, le guerrier essaya de se libérer, sans succès.

-Putain Bob on est des putains de figurant ou quoi ?

-Et Théo est… en mauvaise… posture. CRRRRRR !

-Bob… ta connexion mentale… est à chier !

-En même temps on était sous un tunnel il y a… deux… secondes. GRRRR !

-Merde hein !

Shin fessait appel à sa forme élémentaire… ses yeux se cristallisèrent, son corps se liquéfia et Icy fonda dans le « corps » de l'élémentaire. Sa transformation terminée, Shindaah, à l'aide d'une impulsion magique fit un saut élémentaire parfaitement contrôlé pour se poser sur l'épaule d'un des ramassis de cailloux qui les énervaient. Puis, pour le neutraliser, il cristallisa de toutes ses forces sa tête, et contre toute attente, le golem se figea et tomba en morceaux.

-Aha ! Ce n'était pas une flèche d'Athéna, mais elle n'aime pas avoir des cailloux dans les chaussures, donc c'est la cristallisation Shonen !

-Shin… je veux pas minimiser ton exploit mais il y en a un deuxième.

-… Tu veux servir de figurants alors bouges toi !

-Nan mais… du feu contre de la roche ça ne fait rien !

Le second golem n'attendit pas la fin de leur discussion pour écraser le mage devant lui. Heureusement, il n'avait pas anticipé un nouveau saut de l'archer contre le mage pour lui sauver la vie.

Pendant ce temps-là, la colère de Grunlek grandissait et son mental vacillait. Il serra de plus en plus fort le paladin qui avait du mal à respirer, tout en le ramenant doucement vers lui.

-Tu n'imagines pas toutes la souffrance du Cratère… Vous en êtes d'ailleurs une des principales cause… inquisiteur. Vous méprisez les autres races à constamment les considérés comme hérétiques… même si ce sont des enfants ou des anciens.

-Ce n'est… pas faux. Je ne vais pas… le nier. Mais on peut arrêter… ses souffrances d'une autre manière !

Théo était à bout de souffle, il commençait à voir flou. Son cœur battait du plus fort… S'il ne se libérerait pas dans les prochaines minutes, il mourra.

-Grun…lek.

-Théo, tu penses vraiment que je vais te sauver la vie ? Vraiment ?

Soudainement, les chaînes tombèrent, laissant Théo prendre une grande respiration. Puis, le cœur palpitant, se jeta sur Grunlek, en le serrant… dans les bras ?

-Grunlek ! Bas toi ! Je suis avec toi tu n'es pas seul !

-…

Le golem ne répondit pas… Grunlek ne répondit pas… Le codex ne répondit pas… Théo hurla encore et toujours le prénom de son compagnon. À un tel point, qu'il en pleurait de déchirement.

-GRUNLEK !

Même ses deux autres compagnons, occupé à échapper l'autre immense homoncule de roche, l'entendaient hurler.

-Tu es l'un des meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais eux ! Alors tu vas vivre bordel !

Enfin… après de longues minutes de hurlement, après un moment de tristesse sans nom, après des combats acharnés, on pouvait entendre une voix venant de Grunlek. Mais ce n'était pas fini…

-TU. PENSAIS. VRAIMENT. QUE. ÇA. SE. FINIRAIT. BIEN ?

Le bras de Grunlek transperça avec puissance l'armure et le corps de Théo. On pouvait voir le bras déformé et ruisselant de sang dans le dos du héro. Après une autre esquive, Shin et Bob observaient avec horreur leur ami se vider de son sang, sans que le bras du monstre soit retiré. Des larmes sanglantes coulaient le long des joues de Grunlek.

-Je… suis désolé.

-Moi… aussi.

Subitement, Théo brilla d'une lumière divine, ses yeux s'emplissaient d'une lueur électrique et des ailes d'anges remplaçait sa cape d'inquisiteur. Et comme pour essayer de le sauver une dernière fois, les mains de l'ange passèrent au travers de toutes matières physiques du corps du golem pour extraire brutalement le Codex de son être. Des filaments électriques parcouraient leurs deux âmes. Et finalement… le Codex fut éjecter à l'autre bout de l'endroit.

L'ennemi aux prises avec Shindaah et Balthazar se désagrégea. Pourtant les deux amis n'étaient pas heureux, bien au contraire… Car, Théo, dans son envie de sauver Grunlek, s'étaient entre-tué. Leurs corps gisaient au sol… l'un d'eux était ensanglanté avec un trou au niveau du cœur, quant à l'autre il était redevenu un corps de nain tout à fait normal, sans blessure apparente, mais pourtant il n'était plus, son cœur avait cessé de battre.

C'est la fin ?

-Non… Grunlek, Théo. Bob… ils sont morts !

Shindaah avait des larmes cristallines qui coulaient le long de ses joues liquides.

-Pas encore ! J'en ai assez de perdre des proches…

Balthazar, lui, restait silencieux, le visage sombre. Cependant, on pouvait sentir une légère vague de chaleur, venant du demi-diable.

-Bob ! Dit quelque chose !

-Ils ne vont pas mourir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils sont morts !

-On va utiliser… le Codex.

-QUOI ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'on ne devait pas l'utiliser ?

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas les perdre. Vous êtes comme une famille pour moi.

Le demi-élémentaire regardait avec tristesse, son ami se transformer peu à peu en démon… Des cornes poussèrent sur son front, ses écailles se multiplièrent, ses os se craquelèrent, ses yeux s'enflammèrent, ses ongles se changèrent en griffes. Et, contrairement à sa forme élémentaire habituelle, une queue crochue et des ailes rouges poussèrent.

-Bob…

-Je vais obliger le Codex à ramener Théo et Grunlek !

-Mais… Théo avait pu revenir parce qu'il était dans le puits de magie.

-Grunlek et Théo sont peut-être morts, mais le fait qu'il est touché tous les deux le Codex, signifierait qu'ils auraient tous deux un lien, surtout que Grunlek… malgré toutes nos tentatives d'enlever cette marque magique, restaient constamment attachés, donc j'imagine qu'on a la marque à vie… et à la mort.

-C'est un plan… complètement nul. Mais au point où on est… j'ai besoin d'espoir. Je viens avec toi !

-Tu es sûr ? On pourrait très bien mourir… ou même pire.

L'archer regarda le mage avec détermination, répondant ainsi à son avertissement, sans utiliser de mot.

Les deux survivants se placèrent devant le Codex, le demi-diable prit la main du demi-élémentaire. De la vapeur d'eau émana des mains liées des deux amis, leurs oppositions naturelles grandissaient, le froid de Shin augmentait sous des températures extrêmes, comme le mage qui lui fessaient la même chose mais sous la chaleur brûlante. Il avait tous les deux terriblement mal, pourtant ils ne se resserrèrent que plus fort.

-Shin… Il faut obliger ce stupide bouquin à nous aider, mais fait attention qu'il ne te tente pas. Je ne veux pas tous vous perdre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi aussi fait gaffe.

Les élémentalistes prirent chacun, un côté du Codex, à l'aide de leur main restante.

La puissance, la vengeance, la domination, la richesse…

Les tentations étaient nombreuses mais aucun des deux ne ceda… À l'aide de la connexion mentale de Bob, ils tentèrent de communiquer avec un objet… Cela peut paraître idiot, néanmoins, nombreux sont les utilisateurs à avoir compris le but de ce genre d'objet… Exhiber les désirs profonds des êtres vivants, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, et les réaliser peu importe la méthode. En parlant littéralement, avec son inconscient accentué.

Ils se sentirent portés, et se retrouvèrent dans une salle vide de couleur inconnue, pourtant ils arrivaient à les ressentir.

Tous deux, se trouvèrent alors devant eux-même.

Le double de Shin était recouverts de sang avec un grand sourire de psychopathe, son visage n'était plus caché par une capuche, et il ne semblait pas cacher son corps…Il avait une dague de glace qui ne semblait pas fondre mais qui était rougie par le sang.

Le double de Bob semblait heureux, avec un sourire sincère. Il n'avait pas d'écailles ni d'yeux de chats. Il paraissait vraiment humain. Il n'avait pas non plus de robe de mage, portant à la place des habits de boulanger. Sa musculature semblait un peu plus conséquente. Il avait de la farine sur le visage.

-Alors ça… c'est chelou.

-Naaaan ?! Tu crois ? Moi je ressemble à un psychopathe et toi à un simple boulanger.

Les doubles commencèrent à parler :

-Balthazar tu es devenu un grand mage, avec des pouvoirs démoniaques… mais c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Je t'assure qu'être humain c'est le pied, tu n'as pas à penser constamment à sauver le monde, les gens ne te fuient pas, les églises ne nous détestent pas, et avoir une femme sur qui on peut compter c'est plus beau que sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Et surtout tu n'as pas à constamment te battre contre toi-même.

-Sérieusement Shindaah, tu es pitoyable, toi qui voulais venger ton peuple, c'est raté. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser du seul « survivant » de leur famille ? Tu les déshonores. Si tu arrêtais de fuir ta nature, deux secondes, tu pourrais faire tellement plus ! Ce n'est pas une malédiction mais un don des dieux !

Les deux amis se regardèrent circonspects, puis se recentrèrent sur le sujet de leur venue.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour entendre des doubles de nous-même parler, mais pour sauver nos deux compagnons Théo et Grunlek.

-C'est pour ça qu'on vous demande… Ô grand objet magique…Qui a buté nos potes et qui nous les brise. Nous requerrons votre aide.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas cette vie ?

-Quoi ?

-Balthazar nous pouvons te donner une vie d'humain, tu peux être humain sans aucun démon au fond de ton être. Shindaah nous pouvons te donner encore plus de puissance grâce à ton esprit de vengeance, tu pourras détruire l'église de l'eau ainsi que ses membres, avec une facilité déconcertante.

L'archer réfléchit un instant. Balthazar aberré par le faites que Shin réfléchissait, s'insurgea malgré le faite que lui aussi réfléchissait à cette vie possible.

-Shin ! Ne pense pas à ça. C'est ce que veut le Codex ! Nous donner quelque chose pour ensuite nous prendre autre chose !

-Oui… mais… Au final, si on détruit les églises et si tu redeviens humain… Notre vie sera tellement plus simple. Plus besoin d'avoir bonne conscience…

Les yeux du demi-élémentaire se dilatèrent doucement. Bob voyant son ami tombé dans son désir de vengeances, prit ses épaules entre ses mains et le secoua en essayant de le faire entendre raison.

-Shin ! On doit se battre pour le Cratère ! Sans nous, il serait déjà tombé entre les mains des élémentaires et des diables !

-Bob… n'as tu jamais rêver d'une vie au calme en tant qu'humain ? Tu pourrais vivre avec une belle femme qui ne verrait pas d'écailles sur ton visage tout comme toi tous les matins ?

-Tais-toi ! C'est notre vie ! On ne peut pas tricher comme ça !

-Ce n'est pas tricher Balthazar, c'est contourner les règles, haha.

Bob paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise, ce Balthazar avait le même rire et la même façon de parler. Quant au double de Shin… le mage reconnaissant que Shin avait toujours une petite lueur de vengeance dans les yeux… mais là. S'il avait été dans une autre réalité, il aurait ou ressembler à ça. Lennon, énervé par cette sensation tentatrice, très ressemblante à l'attraction de son démon, prit brutalement la main de son ami et la lui brûla avec une légère flamme démoniaque.

-Aie ! Bob ! Pourquoi ?

-Shin ! Tu vois ça ! Ça c'est notre douleur ! La réalité est dure, horrible, terrifiante même ! Mais jamais au grand jamais, nous n'avons cédé face au force qui voulait nous corrompre à jamais ! Moi, j'ai repris le pas sur ma part démoniaque même si ça signifiait ne plus jamais embrasser une femme, à cause de ma gueule de maudit ! Alors, tu vas te reprendre et on va sauver Théo et Grunlek ! Nos amis qui ne nous ont jamais vraiment abandonné. Même Théo qui est souvent con est toujours là alors qu'il pourrait nous buter !

Une lueur… brillait dans les yeux de l'élémentaire. Shindaah avait beau être un élémentaire d'eau, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues… Bob avait toujours cette flamme, pas magique… mais psychologique, il gardait les pieds sur terre et cela même si ça signifiait rester enchaîner dans les enfers, et se consumer.

-Bob.

Les clones des aventuriers s'effacèrent, en ne laissant qu'une lumière violacée et étrange.

-Alors ? Votre décision ?

-T'as réalité alternative tu peux te l'a carrer là où je pense avec une flèche de glace comme suppositoire !

-Vous êtes déterminé hein ?

-Oui.

-Je le ressens dans votre cœur, c'est vraiment ce que vous désirez. Très bien, si je peux vous donner un conseil… Veillez les uns sur les autres… particulièrement vos deux amis décédés, contrairement à vous, il cache beaucoup plus leurs sentiments, leurs vrais sentiments.

-Attendez ? Vous acceptez sans rien en retour.

-La magie est parfois très mystérieuse, maître mage. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier.

Un flash de magie transporta les deux amis dans la grotte où les cadavres de leurs compagnons gisaient. Le mage et l'archer se baissèrent pour observer un changement. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un grognement derrière eux. Et reconnut immédiatement la louve du nain.

-Eden ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ouaaaa ! Les mecs ! C'est quoi le bordel ? Grun ?!

-Théo tu vas bien ?!

Pendant un long moment, Théo et Grun se serrèrent dans les bras, ce qui eut l'effet de choquer encore plus Bob et Shin. Les manifestations physiques de leur amitié étaient vraiment très rares, voir quasi impossible. Eden, elle aussi se jeta sur les guerriers, légèrement jalouse de voir son ami nain s'occuper plus d'une bougie sur patte qu'elle.

-Heuuu, les mecs je veux pas interrompre votre retrouvaille mais… c'est nous qui vous ont sauvé.

-Bob, Shin comment, vous avez fait ça ? Je veux dire, Bob tu es un mage érudit et très intelligent, mais le Codex quoi !

-Théo… tu viens de me faire un compliment…

-Oui et alors ?

-C'est inhabituel. Mais ça me fait plaisir !

-Ne t'habitue pas trop.

-Oui Bob, Shin comment vous avez fait ?

-Moi je n'ai rien fait j'ai même failli faire échouer son plan…

-Shin t'es chiant, pendant que je me battais contre Grun, j'ai vu que t'as sauver Bob plus d'une fois alors arrête d'être défaitiste.

-Merci, Théo.

-Attendez… d'abord on sort d'ici et ensuite on vous explique.

-Merde, je crois que j'ai lâcher le fil !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Théo, c'est le Codex qui gérait les illusions. Hey vieux, merci… je n'ai pas réussi à sortir de son emprise mais ce que tu as dit ça m'a vraiment touché.

-Tu sais bien… je t'apprécie sincèrement.

-Okay, ça devient bizarre ! Vos relations ayaya ! Vous vous les gardez pour plus tard.

C'est sur cette phrase peu conventionnel que nos quartes aventuriers préférés ainsi qu'Eden se dirigèrent vers la sortie avec des rires communs. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Fin.

Et le Codex me direz-vous ? Et le sang et les larmes ? Je pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'on finisse cette histoire alors IMAGINER ! Et mettez de coté la cohérence deux secondes, c'est une fan fictions arcade X'D.

Ps : Oui la fin de cette fanfiction est longue mais j'ai galéré pour la finir, donc soyer un peu plus indulgent hein.


End file.
